Quil & Claire
by fanfiction2950
Summary: Everyone knows something she doesn't. There's nothing else to know besides the fact that he's a werewolves and he protects La Push, right? Quil's always been her bestfriend but Claire's starting to feel something more.
1. Christmas

"Claire," Quil whined, nudging me again. I groaned and opened my eyes to find him leaning over my bed with an excited grin. He was a child in a man's body.

"What time is it?" I squinted from the light coming in through the curtains.

"6am! Now get up!" Quil pulled back my covers and grabbed my arm to try and yank me out of bed. I complied and let him pull me up. It was Christmas Day and for the last few years it had been a tradition to spend the day together at Sam and Emily's house. They would all arrive early with their Christmas presents to stack under the biggest tree possible that would fit in their lounge room. I loved Christmas time ever since I was little even though Mum wasn't living here anymore.

"Quil let me just get dressed," I kicked him out and shut the door. I picked my Christmas jumper that I wore every year along with a pair of jeans. Quil was leaning against the wall waiting patiently when I came out. I giddily ran down the hallway into the lounge which was full of people. My little sister, Annie was already there surrounded by her presents. Aunt Emily was in the kitchen along with Kim and Rachel. Uncle Sam was in the lounge room with Uncle Jay or Jake as everyone else called him, Jared, Paul and the rest of the pack. You see, they were 'werewolves' or as they liked to be called 'shape-shifters'. They can transform into gigantic wolves whenever they want. At the moment Jacob was the Alpha, the leader. Sam, Jared and Paul had stopped phasing into wolves so they could start growing older with their wives.

Over the past few years, there had been a baby boom within the pack. Jared and Kim now had two children, Sierra or Sisi as I called her who was 3 and their son Daniel who was only 6 months old. He was adorable. Paul had his hands full with three girls, Lillian and the twins Imogen and Amelia.

"Claire, your presents are over here!" Luanne called. She was my little 4-year-old cousin. She'd just had a princess birthday party last week and was still talking about it. Nathan was her older brother; who was going to be 8 in 3 months. Time had flown by since the day of his birth was clear in my mind.

I made my way over to Lulu and sat next her. She eagerly passed me all my presents one by one. Soon enough I had a pile of presents, something from everyone meaning I had at least 10 different presents.

"Thank Lulu. I'm going to go help Mum in the kitchen but you go ahead and open your presents," I smiled at her which she returned and grabbed another present. As I entered the kitchen I heard her squeal with delight, probably a doll she had wanted desperately.

"Aunt Em do you need any help?" I asked hoping I could make desserts. I loved cooking, something I had learnt off Emily. She had taught me the basics and I really loved making desserts. I had a special chocolate cake that I would make every now and then which the boys would fight over. It was my speciality. Emily had recently been encouraging me to open up my own store once I finished school but I wasn't so sure.

"Sure sweetie, can you make dessert for me? I was going to make a pudding and apple pie," she looked thankful that I had offered and went back to making lunch. Emily, Kim and Rachel had a little working line going on and each had their own little job. I look the ingredients and began working on the only bench space left. Three hours later and everyone was ready to sit down and eat. Kim and Rachel had woken their children from the spare room and brought them out. I quickly took little Daniel from Kim. She didn't seem to mind and took Sisi who had already opened most of her presents.

I loved looking after the kids, I was the one they had called on for babysitting since I was 14 and it helped get me some pocket money too. Daniel was utterly adorable and I always made sure I got a cuddle with him. He had a full head of dark brown hair to match his eyes which were the same colour. But the good thing about other people's kids is that they are other people's kids - you get to hand them back when they poo or cry which I did when he began to smell.

"Claire, here's your present," Quil grinned at me before moving his arm from around his back to reveal a small box. I looked at it suspiciously but took it anyway - Quil could never be trusted with presents. Last year he bought me a lamp... even though I already had one. I ripped the wrapping away eagerly. He had hand-made a wooden box inscribed with his signature to make sure I knew it wasn't store bought. It was a rich mahogany colour with an engraved wolf on the top. I popped the lid to look inside. There sat a pair of simple gold earrings but they were perfect. My mouth gapped open. Since when was Quil good at presents?

"So who suggested this?" I asked with a knowing smirk. There was no way in hell that Quil Ateara came up with this all by his lonesome.

"What? Claire as if you would think that," he pretended to be horrified at my suggestion. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Honestly Claire, it was all me," he persisted.

"Really Quil? So if I go ask Uncle Jay he would say it was definitely you?" I stared at him smiling sweetly. Uncle Jay was actually Jacob Black but since I was little I had called him Uncle Jay because I couldn't say Jake. It had stuck and he was still my favourite... after Quil. And maybe Uncle Sam. But anyway. Quil looked scared. His eyes darted towards Jacob who was grinning.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, go ask him," Quil stuttered. I had caught him out. I grinned and made my way over. Jake opened his arms ready for a hug which I gladly accepted.

I looked over at Quil. "Hey Uncle Jay, Quil tells me that he thought of this gift all by himself. Did he really?" I gave my best puppy-eyed look and pouted. Jake was too easy so was Quil. He began to look around nervously. "Come on Jake, we both know that Quil could never have thought his up. Who should I really be thanking?" He still hadn't said anything so I tried even harder to do my best 'please tell me' look.

Jake sighed and opened his mouth to tell me. "It was-"

"Me!" Called out Aunt Emily from the kitchen doorway. I stared at Quil who was grinning sheepishly and pissed myself laughing. Of course Emily would have suggested this.

"Well then, thank you Emily for getting Quil to make this for me! I love it!" I squealed and raced over to hug her.

"Hey! What about me?" Quil said with a pout. I laughed and pulled him in for a hug too. Quil was my best friend and had been since well... forever. I couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there. He was like a big brother growing up for me and for my little sister after Dad left when I was six. Annie can't even remember what he looks like anymore. Then Mum got remarried when I was 10 to Alex. He was really lovely and worked at Forks High School. We were actually quite a happy family together. He had an older son from his first marriage, Justin. He was 20 when they got married so he didn't live with us but we treated each other like siblings whenever he visited.

Then last year Alex got a job offer in Spokane on the other side of the state. I didn't want to move and thank god Sam and Emily offered to look after us - both of us not wanting to leave La Push, our home. Mum hesitantly agreed and promised she would call, text and email us all the time (which she did). They were due to move back in another year when Alex's contract ran out.

I awkwardly released myself from Quil, realising that I was still hugging him. "Annie!" I called out across the room to my little sister.

"Over here!" She said waving her arm about. I grabbed her present from my stash. We swapped gifts enthusiastically even though we knew what we had gotten each other. I had bought her a new perfume she had wanted for the last six months while she bought me the long-sleeve cotton dress that I had been eyeing off in Port Angeles. I pulled it from the wrapping impatiently wanting to wear it today. "Thank you!" We both squealed at the same time. I manoeuvred my way through the throngs of people to my bedroom to change into my dress.

"Claire where are you going?" Quil yelled over the noise. I just gave him a cheeky wink and slipped into my bedroom. I changed from my usual Christmas jumper and jeans into my dress and put on my thick stockings to keep my bare legs warm. I looked on sadly at my jumper that I had worn for the past 5 years. Oh well, it was time for a change. I was 17 now not 12. I pranced out the door and back into the hustle and bustle of Sam and Emily's lounge room.

"Nice dress," Embry said cheekily coming up behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. For such a big man he really could be quite when he wanted to. He laughed heartedly at my reaction to which I glared at him.

"Nice shirt," I said sarcastically to him. It was probably the worst shirt I had ever seen him wear. I can't believe people let him to his own shopping. He really needed to get himself a girlfriend so she could do his clothes shopping.

"Ha ha Claire. Have you brushed your hair today?" He asked nonchalantly. My hands flew to my hair scared that it was in disarray. He started laughing again so I glared at him again.

"Fuck off," I said meanly. He looked shocked but only for a moment.

"Oooo little Claire is swearing! You naughty girl!" He tried to riel me up. I huffed and scoped the room for a place to get away from him. Quil was sat on one of the arm chairs, relaxing. Perfect. I gave Embry my sassiest look and left him standing against the wall. I plonked myself down on Quil who obviously hadn't been paying attention. He jumped a bit when I sat down but soon his arms came around my waist pulling me closer to him. He was always so warm and it made me want to sleep. 6am starts were never a good idea. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulders.

"What happened to your usual Christmas clothes?" He demanded.

"In my room," I said vaguely watching Annie open another of her presents which was a Barbie doll from Embry. She frowned and found Embry leaning against the wall grinning. She growled and pulled the doll out the box and threw it as hard as she could at him. I couldn't contain my laughter as it hit him straight in the face. His mouth was agape shocked that Annie would do such a thing.

"Annie!" Aunt Emily yelled.

"What? He deserved it," Annie stated. "The prick," she said under her breath but because of the pack's super hearing, they all heard her. Annie had hated Barbie dolls when she was younger unlike me. She hated them with a passion and when Embry was babysitting one time he tried to give a Barbie to Annie. And so she set the Barbie's hair on fire. It was one of the best memories I had of our childhood.

The rest of the day was spent eating, eating and eating some more. I swear all males were bottomless pits. They could shovel in food faster than the normal person. Poor Emily had been cooking for these lazy wolves for years. By the end of the day we'd practically been eaten out of house and home but the boys promised to restock her fridge and cupboards... after Sam threatened them.

By 5pm I was dead to the world asleep on the couch. Daniel was screaming the house down, apparently, but I didn't hear a thing. At some point someone had carried me to bed and tucked me in - still in my new dress.


	2. New Years

sorry it took so long for me to update! Thank you for the reviews :)

hopefully I'll start updating once a week

* * *

"What's this!" Embry's deep voice infiltrated my quiet bedroom. I jumped at the suddenness and turned around to see him leaning against the door frame; holding my favourite red Victoria's Secret bra in his hands. Mortified, I snatched it from him and shoved it into the closest drawer, slamming it closed. By now my cheeks were probably as red as my bra, in embarrassment.

"Aw is Claire blushing?" He teased knowing full well that I was. I growled at him and tried to push him out the door but he didn't budge. Stupid bloody werewolves were like stone. Too heavy to move, punching was idiotic because you'd be more hurt than them. I huffed loudly. "Where's Quil?" I demanded hoping he'd force Quil to move. Usually these two travelled especially since they lived together and had done so since they were kicked out of home.

"Dunno," he lied smirking smugly at my obvious attempt to get rid of him. "I'll tell Quil that you've been going through my things," I challenged. Quil, my ultimate defender as I jokingly called him, would hopefully be able to punch him because being a measly human, I sadly couldn't no matter how many times he annoyed me. Embry stepped out of my room with his hands up in defeat. Now it was my turn to smirk at him. From the doorway I could hear the voices of Quil, Sam and Emily in the lounge room. Curious, I pushed my finger to my mouth signalling Embry to stay quiet and tiptoed down the hall trying to get a bit closer. Embry shrugged and walked straight past me back into the lounge. I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't tell them I was eavesdropping. The chatter continued and there was no sign that he'd told them. Straining I only heard bits and pieces.

"Quil, I think it's time you told her," Emily said. Told her? Who was Quil not telling me about. I missed the next part as a chair scrapped along the floorboards. It was Embry, I knew it.

"She doesn't know what imprinting is," Sam was speaking now. Imprinting? I'd heard to word but I had no idea what the hell it was. I crept closer in the hope that I'd hear more but the floorboards creaked and gave me away. Quickly I dashed back to my room to pretend I hadn't been there even though we all knew I had. I pulled out a random book from my school bag and pretended to be studying. And as I had thought a knock came at my door. I smiled at Quil who came in and made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Hi Quil," I said cheerily still looking at my book to make it more convincing.

"What are you studying?" He asked inquisitively taking a peek over my shoulder. The title read _**Why people fart. **_This day just kept getting better. I shut the book sharply, staring down at the desk refusing the look at him. "Nice book," was all Quil said. I turned to him but avoiding looking straight at him.

"So, uh, what are you doing for New Years?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied happily. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Marianne to a party!" I responded excitedly. It was the first time Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were letting me go out partying.

"That's great..." Quil said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. "Did you want to do something with me?" I felt guilty that I hadn't even bothered to see what he was doing. "No, no, no, it's fine," his mood picked up so I was satisfied with the answer.

"Claire!" Marianne squealed as I arrived at her house for New Years. We'd organised for me to stay over her house and then we could get ready together. I seriously needed help with my make-up - a skill of Mari's. As much as I loved hanging out with the guys, girl time was always good. Marianne was my only girl-friend and had been since I was 5. Our mother's met when they came to pick us up from school and planned a play-date for us. The rest was history. She'd done my make-up and helped me pick out an outfit to wear.

We settled on a dark navy dress that came down to my mid-thigh while Mari wore a deep red strapless dress. She grinned at me as she snuck a bottle of her parents vodka into her bag. I didn't say anything but inside I was unsure whether I really wanted to do this. My sheltered upbringing, I thought. It was 10pm when we got there. According to Mari, the partying didn't really start until about 11. The house was extremely loud, music was blaring, yelling and a lot of voices could be heard in every part of the house. Mari poured us each a shot glass.

"You've gotta just do it! All of it!" Mari encouraged before she sculled the clear liquid. I swallowed lightly and copied what she'd done. Vodka wasn't the best drink I'd ever had and I struggled not to start coughing as it burned my throat. She grinned at me and poured another one. We clinked glasses and did another shot. The third one went down the easiest. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor. I giggled starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. My first heavy drinking experience and party. I'd had a sip of wine or beer here and there at home but this was different.

At some point during the night we'd gone back to the kitchen and had some mixed drinks before going back to dance. Mari ended up hooking up with some guy while I danced happily on my own, the alcohol definitely affecting me.

"Claire?" Someone yelled over the music and clutched my hand. There stood Embry Call in front of me. Drunk, I smiled at him and kept dancing. He groaned, slapping his face with his hand. "Claire, come on. I think you've had enough," he shouted. I ignored Embry and pulled my hand from his really getting into the music. Warm arms came around me, picking me up. I struggled but couldn't do much as he hauled me outside into the cold. Embry set me down on the grass outside, a girl trailing behind him. I scoffed at him. Ditching his little girlfriend because I was partying? Idiot. I folded my arms across my chest angry at him for doing that.

"What the hell do you want Embry? I was having fun," I spat. "You do know what fun is, don't you?" If he was affected by my words, he didn't show it. I swayed on the spot slightly. Embry's hand gripped my arm to hold me steady.

"It's 3am, time to go home!" He said strictly. Oops, didn't even notice the time go by.

"Claire Young?" I heard Mari calling out. "Over here!" I called back and waved my hand. Embry stiffened and let me go. I swayed again. His whole demeanour changed when he saw Mari. Odd was even the start of it. I stumbled back a bit in my heels.

"I've been looking for you! I thought you'd run off!" She pouted and hugged me. Embry's eyes followed her every move. Once she let me go I waved a hand in front of him.

"Embry? Everything okay?" I questioned and held onto Mari as she nearly fell having had a lot more to drink than I. "Embry?" He seemed to snap back to reality and looked over at us concerned. Embry whispered something to his lady friend who looked pissed. Angrily she stormed off into the house.

"Girls, I think it's time you went home..." Embry said guiding us to his car. Mari nodded conceding that it was getting late. "I'm taking you back to Sam's," I merely nodded and lifted myself into the back of his truck. The ride home was relatively short although awkward.

"You didn't tell me you knew such hot guys," Mari whispered loudly, giggling like a 12-year-old schoolgirl.

"Shhh!" I grinned at her. "I know so many hotter ones," I winked at her and stared at Embry who was frowning. I began laughing at his reaction. I just handed Embry the key because I'd never be able to get it. He opened the door, telling us to be quiet. We stumbled in but the click of our heels made plenty of noise against the floorboards. Embry groaned softly as we trudged to my bedroom.

"Guys, shhh, the kids are asleep," Sam chided. Mari and I threw ourselves onto the bed and were asleep within minutes.

I yawned noisily and rolled over. I adjusted my eyes to find Mari asleep next to me and dribbling on my pillow. I chuckled at her. It wasn't an unusual thing to see having had sleepover's with her constantly. The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils calling me to the kitchen. Uncle Sam was to blame for my bad eating habits. He set the example. Food was a necessity. I sat up in bed and clutched my throbbing head. Was getting drunk this painful? Maybe that's what people mean when they say they are never drinking again.

"Mari?" I shook her awake and we down stairs for breakfast, still in our dresses from last night.

"Well good morning!" Emily chuckled looking us up and down. For once, I didn't care about my appearance and took a seat at the table next to Luanne. The pancakes were incredible, like always. Cooking for wolves was perfect practice. I nudged Embry who was again staring at Mari. He didn't move and continued. Mari shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable and giving me a look.

"So Embry what were you doing last night?" I tried to ask. Nothing, zip, nada. "Embry!" I screamed in his ear. Well that worked. I repeated the question.

"Big night then Claire?" He countered.

"Oh stop it you two!," Emily joked. I rolled my eyes.

"And can you stop staring at Mari, she doesn't like it," I told him bluntly. His gaze shifted and the table suddenly became fascinating to him. "Thank you,"

Quil entered the kitchen looking tired and quickly took a plate of pancakes to eat.

"Claire here got drunk last night," Embry taunted and winked at me. Quil's eyes narrowed. I hadn't quite got to telling him that I was doing more than just doing something with Mari. I smiled at him hoping it would be alright.

"And was dancing with some boys from last year!" Mari added. I didn't even remember that. I cringed as Quil looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"It was only a few drinks..." I muttered. "Anyway Embry being a creep and keeps staring at Mari," Quil looked more alarmed at that weirdly.

"Have you finished your pancakes?" Emily interrupted not giving anyone a chance to say anything else.

"Yes! They were great like usual," I complimented. Quil and Embry disappeared outside with Sam while Mari and I had a refreshing, warm shower. I volunteered Quil to drive her home so then I could go with them and spend some time at Quil's house.

"I almost forgot... Happy New Years!" I yelled grinning as we got into the car.


	3. Quil

A chapter from Quil's perspective... explains a bit more about Claire. And also why Embry and Marianne have never met before.

I know it's a bit shorter but the next chapter will be longer :)

* * *

Quil's POV

I couldn't even believe that Embry imprinted on Marianne, Claire's _other_best friend. Claire and her had been friends for a very long time although I'd only met her a couple of times. It was her mother's decision. Apparently so she could have a 'real life' apart from us; something different from being surrounded by shape-shifters and vampires and imprints. It was good for Claire to have other friends not matter how much I wanted her all to myself. Catharina was Emily's older sister who'd come along with Emily to visit Leah and Seth. That's when she met Eric, Claire's father. He moved back with Cat for a short time but then they were back again, with Claire and a baby on the way.

We'd come back from patrolling to Emily's house and that was when I saw my little Claire. She was 2 and as adorable as any child could be. I didn't even realise what had happened until Sam explained it to me. I was there whenever she needed me to be and I was never letting her out of my sight. Catharina was surprisingly quite understanding when we told her the truth about us and what imprinting was. I guessed she finally understood why her sister was here in La Push like it all made sense. Eric, however, was not so pleased. He tried everything to keep Claire from me until he left his family when she was only 6 because of me. It was all my fault she didn't have a father. Claire cried for weeks when he left. The hardest part was seeing her and knowing it was me who did this to her. I'd tried to be as helpful as possible, stay out of Eric's way but he wouldn't accept that I loved his daughter so he packed his bags and left leaving behind his wife, Claire and 4 year old Annabelle or Annie as she liked to be known.

"Embry?" He was in a daze. Probably thinking about Marianne. Jesus Christ. "Embry? What the hell man! Snap. Out. Of. It," I enunciated each word hoping it would make a difference. "Embry! Seriously!" I slapped his head which finally got him to pay attention.

"Hey! What?" Did he really not know that I'd been trying to get his attention for the last 5 minutes? I shuddered at the thought of me being like this 15 years ago. I didn't think I was like that all those years ago. "Do you know why Claire was at that party? She told me she was sleeping over Marianne's!" I questioned hoping for some information. Claire had lied to me and told me she was only sleeping over her house not that she was going to some teenage party with alcohol. She wasn't even legal.

"Marianne," He breathed smiling at the mentioned of her.

"Claire?"

"Oh right, um, I don't know she didn't say. But I took them both back to Sam's so they would be safe! How come I wasn't introduced to Marianne before? I thought I knew all of Claire's friends," finally he could actually talk and tell me something useful rather than more information about Marianne's 'beautiful features' as Embry said.

"Catharina didn't want to bring Marianne into... I don't know? This, stuff, whatever. I've only met her a couple of times because Claire always goes over her house not the other way 'round," I replied. "Claire and Catharina wanted some kind of a normal life," Thank god he'd only just met her though otherwise it would have been hell to tell that girl's mother. From what Claire had told me she was as straight laced as they came. She would've never believed anything we told her.

"I can't wait until I can see Marianne again," Embry smiled at me. It was hard to believe that the womanising Embry Call had imprint. He was now a one woman man. He'd never really had a girlfriend, just girls who were friends that he could call for sex, to be blunt. Hell, I wasn't one to talk though I hadn't had a girlfriend in 15 years, the imprint was too strong. It felt wrong to be doing anything with anyone else. The phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

_Sam _it read so I answered it.

"Emily's invited you for breakfast," he said in a bored tone and hung up. I fist pumped in excitement. Emily's cooking was amazing and her breakfast was always good. Hopefully she'd made pancakes, my favourite.

"Sam's for breakfast," was all I said before pulling on a t-shirt. Even though it was the middle of winter, being a werewolf had it perks. A high temperature meant that we could wear a t-shirt outside and have it be snowing heavily and not get cold. Embry did the same and we jumped into my car otherwise people would think it was weird, the two of us walking around in t-shirts now.

"Quil can we talk to you?" Sam's voice lathered in authority and I was quick to comply. He may not be Alpha anymore but we'd still listen to him - he was the first werewolf in a couple of generations. Emily followed behind as we entered the lounge room. The smell of pancakes had filtered through the house and Embry went off into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Have you decided yet? Claire needs to know she's 17 now," Emily thought it was time to tell Claire exactly what imprinting was. I was pretty sure that she'd heard the word only in passing and didn't actually know what it was. Everyone had skimmed over that part around her so I could have the chance to tell her myself. I was going to tell her, someday. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship if she didn't want me. What if she just wanted to be friends or she thought that it was wrong? That I was a monster? I couldn't.

"What if she thinks it's wrong?" I asked quietly. My biggest fear was that when I told her she'd think I was a pervert or a monster. When she was younger I had only wanted to be friends, to be the brother she'd never had. I babysat her and Annie all the time, cared for them. It had only been in the last couple of years that things had begun to change but I refused to do anything about it. "Quil, she'll understand," Emily encouraged in the motherly way she'd been doing for years.

I was scared. I would never admit that to anyone but I was. Scared of what the future held. Lately the feelings had been stronger but I resisted. Fifteen years of waiting meant I had mastered control over myself. "Just do it soon," Emily pressed. She'd been trying to get me to tell her since her birthday. Emily left as she heard the clatter of dishes.

Sam looked at me pointedly. "I know you're scared. I was too but you've just got to do it. It'll all work out," he tried to reassure. I nodded and went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Embry was sitting at the table along with Claire and Mari, staring. I sat down next to Mari and across from Embry. He'd finished eating and was now devoting his time and energy to watching her every move. Claire ate her pancakes happily, cleaning up any syrup that wasn't on her pancakes. God she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was swept back into a ponytail which showed off her stunning face.

"Claire here got drunk last night," Embry smirked at me from across the table. Wait - he didn't tell me that this morning. My eyes darted to Claire who looked guilty. I sighed trying to remind myself that she was 17.

"And was dancing with some boys from last year!" Mari added. Her facial expression changed to being surprised. I guess she didn't remember what exactly had happened. My Claire was dancing with other boys? The angry green monster called jealous rose up but I fought to stay in control and calm. I'd tried everything to make sure she didn't fall in with the wrong crowd. Marianne was a nice girl but recently I'd discovered that she was a bit of a party girl.

"It was only a few drinks..." She muttered softly and refused to make eye contant. "Anyway Embry's being a creep and keeps staring at Mari," That was when I panicked slightly. Embry was being so obvious about his adoration for Marianne.

"Have you finished your pancakes?" Emily interrupted which I was thankful for.

"Yes! They were great like usual," Claire complimented her aunt. She'd cleaned up her plate and there wasn't a trace of syrup left. Hearing Sam call out, I got up to leave until I realised Embry was still there. I dragged him out to talk to Sam who'd wanted to speak to us.

"Embry, I know you've imprinted on Mari but you need to be less obvious about it. You're creeping her out," Sam demanded. Embry nodded happily. Sam hadn't told him to leave her alone - a good sign. "And Quil, tell her. Claire's a smart girl and I know she was trying to listen in on our other conversation. She'll figure it out soon. You tell her before a book does," Sam ordered. I nodded as well.

Claire rounded the corner with Mari. "Uncle Sam, Quil's going to drive Mari home and then I'm going over to his house," I gulped as I saw Claire's shirt had ridden up slightly revealing part of her stomach. She was flawless. I looked back at Sam and decided then and there that I would tell Claire today. It had to be today or I was going to avoid it for eternity.

"I almost forgot... Happy New Years!" Claire yelled enthusiastically as we got into the car, a big grin spread across her face. When she was happy, so was I. I smiled back at her. Today. A new year, a new beginning and maybe, just maybe she could be mine.


End file.
